


Maelstrom

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge 2011, Community: hd_seasons, Holidays, M/M, Post-Series, Snow and Ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a long day at the office</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maelstrom

**Author's Note:**

> For my HD_Seasons Advent, with the prompt "Snow Storm"

Draco glanced out the window at the raging whiteout - it had been snowing ferociously for three days now, and he was more grateful than ever that wizards were able to travel by floo without ever having to step out the door into that maelstrom. As if on cue, Harry popped into view, having Apparated home from the Ministry.

"How is it out there?" Draco asked, knowing the answer already.

Harry snorted tiredly. "I swear, it's like they've never seen snow before. And some of them are in their seventies!"

Draco clucked sympathetically and opened his arms and blanket. Sighing gratefully, Harry crawled into his lap, resting his head against the crook of Draco's neck.

"At least you have tomorrow off, yeah?" Draco asked.

"Mmhmm," Harry murmured sleepily.

Draco smiled and stroked his hair gently. "Rest, love. tomorrow we'll have the whole day to ourselves."

A small snore told him that Harry was already asleep.


End file.
